


Mirror, Mirror (I Think That I'm in Love)

by Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction/pseuds/Adeline_Wrights_Fanfiction
Summary: Weiss realizes her feelings for Ruby in a moment of self reflection.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Mirror, Mirror (I Think That I'm in Love)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the-heart-alchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the-heart-alchemist), [Vanitas_Lunar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Lunar/gifts).



> Dear Robyn,
> 
> Thank you for being such a consistent source of love and positivity in the RWBY fandom. You are as much the patron saint of White Rose as you are a normal girl with normal knees.
> 
> Many happy returns to you on your birthday!  
> ~ Adeline

Mirror, mirror,  
Why do I

See her face in my reflection?  
Feel her smile on my lips?  
Pools of liquid silver dancing,  
Dancing to a light within?

Mirror, mirror,  
I can hear

The sounds of laughter,  
Laughter light and free.  
Her voice is soft and gentle  
As the sweetest summer breeze.

Mirror, mirror,  
I think that I'm in love.

Though my gaze is on the glass,  
Her silver eyes still hold me fast.  
That smile! Oh, that smile!  
I know that I'm in love.

Mirror, mirror,  
Let me go.

My heart no longer yearns for stone.  
It yearns for her. Her warmth, her kiss.  
My lips now need to know of this.  
I'm ready now. I'm not afraid.

I'll tell her how I feel today.  
And if I'm right, she'll feel the same.  
My love is now on full display.  
With any luck, she'll feel the same.


End file.
